GAT-X005 SAGA Gundam (Conflicted Hearts)
|model number=GAT-X005 |developed from= |developed into= |variants= |unit type=Prototype Long-range Sniping Mobile Suit |launched=January 25, 71 C.E. |destroyed= |operators=*Orb Union *ZAFT *Terminal *Defense Alliance |known pilots=Lyna Valest & Haro |height= |power plant=Ultracompact energy battery |armaments='Fixed:' *2x "Igelstellung" 75mm anti-air CIWS *2x Beam Sabers *1x MA-23b "Focus Point" High-density Beam Rifle *2x "Full Shield" *2x M6F-SB1 Prototype "Shorty" Beam Pistol *6x Wire-guided "Froyrio" Defense Shields *4x 4-tube Missile Pods Optional: *1x Type-71 57mm High-energy Beam Rifle |system features=*Phase Shift Armor *Haro Control System *Sensors |armour=Phase Shift Armor |accommodation=Pilot only, cockpit in chest |affiliation=*Orb Union *ZAFT *Terminal *Defense Alliance |storyline=*Conflicted Hearts series **Conflicted Hearts |universe=Cosmic Era CH}} The GAT-X005 SAGA Gundam was one of the Prototype Mobile Suits built by Morgenrote Inc. for the Earth Alliance on the Orb Union's Heliopolis Colony, it was designed as the Prototype Long-range Sniping Mobile Suit and stolen by ZAFT during the Battle of Heliopolis, it is piloted by Lyna Valest and Haro. Design Features Resembles the Strike Gundam in the chest area, with the rest of is body looks like the GN-002 Gundam Dynames, even the head feature the visor that lowers to cover the SAGA's eyes, revealing the main camera used to snipe with. The SAGA features a mount on its back that stores the Froyrio defense shields, similar to how the Strike looks with the Moebius Zero on its back. It has a White with blue colour scheme, same paint scheme as the Dynames. Equipment Features Armaments Fixed *'"Igelstellung" 75mm anti-air CIWS' The SAGA contains two fire-linked CIWS capable of neutralizing missiles and damaging non-Phase Shift protected Mobile Suits, mounted in the head. *'Beam Sabers' The SAGA has two Beam Sabers, mounted within its forearms. *'MA-23b "Focus Point" High-density Beam Rifle' The SAGA wields this large Rifle as a Sniper Rifle and it contains great range and power, it is mounted on front of the left shoulder and hand carried in use. *'"Full Shield"' The SAGA carries these shields on its shoulders, they are retractable and interlockable, allowing for easier defense. *'M6F-SB1 Prototype "Shorty" Beam Pistol' These Beam weapons are wielded during the possible issue of its long range weapons being damaged or destroyed, they are mounted in hip containers and hand carried in use. *'Wire-guided "Froyrio" Defense Shields' Mobile Shields mounted on the back of the Mobile Suit, similar the wire-barrels of the Moebius Zero, they can be moved through wires to block enemy attacks. *'4-tube Missile Pods' The Saga carries four 4-tube missile pods mounted on the front skirt armor. Optional *'Type-71 57mm High-energy Beam Rifle' The SAGA wields a High-energy Beam Rifle similar to the one wielded by the Buster, it too can be used for mid-to-long range conflict but is not as effective as the "Focus Point" High-density Beam Rifle at long-range sniping, it is mounted on the back of the armor skirt when not in usage. System Features *'Phase Shift Armor' As with all of the G Project mobile suits, the GAT-X005 SAGA is equipped with phase shift armor. When activated the Liger's color is changed from a light grey to a white scheme. Phase Shift armor, when activated, renders the Strike immune to physical attacks such as bullets, the GINN sword, or against missiles. However Phase Shift armor continually drains the battery of energy, shortening the mobile suit's combat endurance. Also the Phase Shift armor draws on even more energy each time it is struck. *'Haro Control System' A computer system that allows a Advanced Military AI Copilot Terminal-type Haro to plug into and control the Mobile Suit and its systems. *'Sensors' The SAGA is equipped with powerful sensors, with an unknown range. Trivia *'Sagas' are stories in Old Norse about ancient Scandinavian and Germanic history, etc.